A 'friendly' game of truth or dare
by bloody.silver.soul
Summary: the gang gets bored and decides to play truth or dare. it eventually becomes a game of team truth or dare, and, well...lets just say they shouldnt have filmed this. M for language, dares, and questions.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! After so long of being gone, I am back. Of course, not updating one of my other stories but starting a new one. Typical me.**

**Anyways, I hope you all like this story. I myself am rather proud of it. And I know Max dies, but in this little world, he's still alive. Mainly because it's sad that he died!**

***Warning* - please read at your own risk. **

**Some of these pranks get wild! **

**Aka crazy.**

**Viewer discretion is advised. (Sorry, but I've always wanted to say that XD)**

**M for language, some questions are M, and some dares are M.**

"Well, this is the most boring day ever." Jace said. He, along with his brother Alec and sister Isabelle, brothers warlock boyfriend Magnus, his own girlfriend Clary, and his sisters boyfriend Simon, were trapped in the Institute's library. Well, not literally. They could have left, but outside the Institute it was thundering, lightning, and raining very heavily. The library was also the only room with a fire place, therefore a fire without a pile of paper on the floor (you only make THAT mistake once) so it was the only warm room.

The other Lightwood child, Max, was in his room. He hadn't wanted to join the others, most likely due to the fact that it would be a bit awkward for him, being the only one his age.

Magnus looked at Jace, his fingers that had currently playing with Alec's hair stopping. "It's night blondie."

"So?"

"So that just shows how stupid you are." Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder.

Jace opened his mouth to speak, but Clary, who sat next to him in a loveseat across Magnus and Alec, stopped him. "You two need to shut up and stop arguing so much."

Alec, who sat in Magnus's lap due to the small space in the loveseat, nodded.

There was a long silence, only broken by the occasional boom of lightning.

Isabelle suddenly squealed from where she sat on a couch with Simon. He looked at her, a bit scared. "We should play truth or dare! But if you can't do the dare or answer the question, you have to take off a piece of clothing of the questioner's choice."

Jace shrugged. "Ok. It's not like we have anything better to do."

Clary nodded. "Simon and I use to always play when we were younger. I remember most of the dares we used."

Simon smiled. "Those were good. I'm in."

The four all turned to look at the last two.

Magnus was grinning wildly, already of thinking of what he was going to do to poor Alec, who had no idea that agreeing to play was the worst thing he could do.

"Oh, I'm in." Magnus said, looking at Alec from the corner his eye as he did.

"I guess it would be fun." Alec grabbed one of Magnus's hands in his as he said this.

"Hey Clary, remember how we use to always film ourselves when we played?" Simon asked. He knew she did.

Clary nodded and laughed. "That made it so much more fun."

"If it makes it more fun, let's do it." Isabelle had never thought of doing that when she played.

"So…anyone own a camera?" Alec asked after a short silence.

Everyone looked at Magnus.

The warlock rolled his eyes. "If I ever get in trouble for stealing camera's, it's your fault." He snapped three film cameras into the room, along with a large table. The table was placed in the middle of the circle made up of the couch, fireplace, and two loveseats, while the cameras were placed on the table, each one facing one of the directions of the players.

"Anyone else have anything they want to add to the game?" Jace looked at the others. They all shook their heads. "Good."

Isabelle got a rather evil glint in her eye that made everyone else, minus Magnus, very nervous. "Alright then. Who-"

"Wait!" Clary cut in.

"Yes Clary?" Isabelle huffed.

"Should we invite Max to play with us?"

"I think that's a great idea." Alec said before anyone else could disagree.

"But if Max is here it won't be as fun." Magnus pouted.

Simon looked at the warlock, confused. "What would make it less fun to have their brother playing with us?"

"He's ten. We wouldn't be able to do any of the really good dares and truth telling's if he was here. Unless we wanted to mentally scar him for life." Magnus filled in.

"Oh." Was Simon's only response as he understood.

"So no Max." Isabelle declared. Nobody objected, although Alec was seriously debating it. "Ok, so who wants to go first?"

Magnus sat up straight and raised his hand. "I will!"

"Ok, you start then."

Magnus grinned. "Alec." the shadow hunter wanted to hide from the predatory look his boyfriend was giving him. "Truth or dare?"

Alec shifted in Magnus's lap, trying to decide which would be better and the least humiliating. "Um…" knowing Magnus though, they would both end up being something that Alec would hate. "I guess…uh…dare?"

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle. He had been hoping for that. "I dare you to strip."

"I changed my mind. Truth!" Alec said frantically.

Jace laughed. "Too late Alec. It's either you strip or Magnus picks something for you to take off."

Clary and Simon both felt bad for Alec, seeing as if he didn't strip, Magnus would probably make him take off his pants.

Alec scowled and jabbed Magnus in the ribs with his elbow. "I hate you." he muttered.

Magnus laughed. "Love you too baby." He knew Alec wasn't going to strip, so he merely pointed to Alec's shoes. _First things first _he thought.

Alec leaned over and took off his shoes, feeling relieved that it wasn't his shirt or pants he had to remove.

"Socks and shoes usually count as one thing." Simon said.

Alec glared at him before removing his socks as well.

"Ok Alec. Your turn." Jace said, smirking. He couldn't wait to see who Alec chose.

Alec looked thoughtful for a moment. "Clary, truth or dare."

Clary was a bit surprised he had asked her, but she didn't let it show. "Truth."

Alec didn't miss a beat. "If you could marry anyone in the world, who would it be?"

Clary bit her lip as she thought. Finally, it came to her. "Zac Efron."

Jace looked at his girlfriend, stunned. "What? Zac Efron?"

Clary nodded. "He's so hot."

Isabelle nodded. "He is."

"But what about me?"

"Sorry Jace, but you don't compare to Zac Efron." Isabelle said it before Clary could even open her mouth.

Jace frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly upset that his own girlfriend would choose some Disney channel star over himself.

Clary ignored him. "Simon, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Clary would have thought he would choose truth, seeing as he usually did when they played, so it took her a minute to think of a good dare. When she had one, she smiled. "I dare you to dress up like a cat for ten turns, and you also have to act like one."

Simon smiled sadly *coughnotcough*. "But alas, we have no kitty cat costumes."

The Lightwood children and Clary all simultaneously looked at Magnus, who snapped his fingers. A hot pink, full body cat costume appeared in his hand. Simon had only a moment to think _Ah fuck_ before the warlock tossed the costume at him.

"Get dressed."

The vampire growled and stormed into the bathroom that was attached to the library. He returned a minute later in the costume, which included a tail, ears and paws. Along with a cat collar.

Alec snickered quietly to himself, while Clary somehow managed to hold her laughter in. The other three, however, weren't so…talented, and burst into side aching laughter. Simon didn't blame them. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

When the laughter had died down, Isabelle spoke up. "Your turn Simon."

Simon nodded. "Jace, truth or dare."

"Dare kitty Simon."

Simon was the only one that didn't laugh this time. "I dare you to sing Justin Bieber."

Jace immediately stopped laughing and visibly paled. He had to sing J.b?! "No way am I doing that."

"Come on Jace." Isabelle smirked. "I can understand Alec backing out of his dare, but this is so easy."

"And it'll be hilarious to watch." Magnus whispered to Alec. They both laughed quietly.

Jace sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." standing to his feet, Jace burst into singing Baby. Everyone was dying of laughter as he finally finished and sat down.

"You know Jace, you actually sound like J.B." Isabelle pointed out. Jace glared at her until all the laughing had subsided. "Isabelle, truth or dare."

Isabelle, knowing Jace was going to get revenge for her comment, said "Truth."

Jace frowned. He had wanted her to pick dare, seeing as he had a really good one, but he would get her later. "How many guys have you slept with?"

Isabelle gained a look of concentration. "About…ten."

Alec gaped at his little sister. "Ten?!"

"Yes, ten. Now, I do believe it's my turn. Magnus, truth or dare."

"I always pick dare. Truth."

"When was the last time you had sex with Alec?"

Alec glared at her, blushing slightly. "Isabelle, you can't ask personal questions."

"Yes you can Alec. You can ask anything you want to." Isabelle looked at Magnus. "Now, answer the question."

Magnus, who wasn't embarrassed at all with the question, unlike Alec, didn't need more than a moment to think. "The last time we had sex was right before we came in the library about an hour ago."

Silence.

"That explains why Alec was walking funny." Jace finally said.

Alec groaned and glared at Jace.

Simon suddenly turned to Isabelle. "I told you I heard something!"

Isabelle threw up her hands in mock defeat. "Well excuse me for not believing you."

"Anyways, I do believe it's my turn. Jace, truth or dare?"

Jace thought for a moment. He loved picking dare, but he had never played this game with Magnus before, so he wasn't sure what kind of dares he did. He finally just sucked it up. "Dare."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with…Simon."

**Mwahahaha! That is all for now.**

**Will Jace do the dare? You'll have to wait and see!**

**But if I get enough reviews, I will update later today. So review if you want more to read!**

**Also, if you have any dare or truth question ideas, please let me know! I need more good ideas! And soon!**

**:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would have updated yesterday for a second time, but my laptop died. So it's not my fault! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

"What?!" Jace screamed.

Clary looked a bit sick, but also like she wanted to laugh. Simon was paler than usual, assuming that was possible without him being. Or more dead. Isabelle, even though her boyfriend was involved, was laughing out loud. Magnus was grinning, and Alec was trying to look sympathetic for the two, but was failing miserably.

"What did I do to get dragged into this?" Simon asked the warlock.

Magnus shrugged. "I don't know. I couldn't pick Clary, because that wouldn't be funny. Isabelle and Alec are both technically related to him and I'm not doing it. That leaves you."

Simon made a sad little sound. "Why me?" he wailed.

"So, are you going to or not?" Magnus asked Jace.

The shadow hunter shook his head. "I'm going to do that."

"I thought you said you never wimped out of a dare." Alec snickered.

Jace glared at his brother, who he hadn't thought would remember what he said when he was ten and playing this game. With a growl he said "Start the time." Standing up he went over to where Simon and Isabelle sat.

Isabelle got up and moved, allowing Jace to sit in her seat. She moved over to sit by Clary.

Seven minutes later, Jace and Isabelle switched seats back.

Jace wiped his tongue off on his sleeve. "Ew!"

"You are so going to get it Magnus." Simon growled, looking a little green.

The warlock chuckled. "Bring it."

Jace then turned glared at Alec. "This is your fault."

"How is it my fault you made out with Simon?" Alec tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't help it and laughed.

"You taunted me by telling everyone I had said I would never not do a dare. So I had to do it."

Clary shook her head. "Jace, you still could have not done it. It's your fault if anything."

"No, it's Alec's fault. And Magnus's. He told me to the dare, and Alec taunted me into actually doing it. Their working against me!" Jace pointed an accusing finger at the couple.

"Yes, their trying to get you." Isabelle said, sarcasm heavy in her voice.

Jace opened his mouth to protest in one way or another, but Clary butted in. "Can we just continue the game?"

Simon nodded. "It's your turn Jace. You better get revenge."

Jace grinned. "Oh, I plan on it." he turned to his brother. "Alec. Truth or dare?"

Alec stopped his quite laughter. This wasn't going to turn out good for him, was it? "Um…uh…"

"And I wouldn't pick truth unless you want to answer a really embarrassing question. And if you back out of either, your boxers are coming off." Jace was smiling in a very evil way.

Alec hesitated. "Um…I suppose…dare." He really didn't like answering questions that Jace called embarrassing, and he really wanted to keep as much clothing on as possible. And the dare couldn't be THAT bad, could it?

Jace grinned. He'd been hoping Alec would choose that. "I dare you to dress up like a maid for the rest of the night."

Alec blinked in disbelief. Had Jace really just said what he thought he said? _Please let me just have really bad hearing!_ Alec pleaded in his mind.

"Maid?" He squeaked.

Jace grinned. "Yes, a maid. One with a short, frilly skirt and tight corset." Alec opened his mouth to speak, but Jace wasn't finished. "So, dear brother, what will it be? Dress up like a maid or take off the boxers."

Alec groaned. "Is there a third option?"

"You could always strip." Magnus said unhelpfully. "I'm sure that would make up for it."

Isabelle nodded. "Oh, definitely."

Alec debated his options and if he could make a run for it. Finally, he gave up. There was no way he was getting out of this. "I'll do the dare." He muttered. Getting up he made his way to the bathroom.

Jace looked at his brother's boyfriend. "Magnus, can you get an outfit for him."

Magnus nodded eagerly and quickly followed Alec.

"And if you aren't back out here in one minute we're coming in there." Isabelle called after them.

A minute later, Magnus came back out of the bathroom and the door was slammed shut behind him by Alec. "Remember Alec." he said through the door. "Put ALL of it on. I will be checking later." There was a loud bang on the door. Magnus started back towards the loveseat, laughing so hard he almost fell onto the floor as he went to sit back down.

Isabelle looked at Magnus thoughtfully. "Judging by hard your laughing, I'm guessing you picked out something really slutty and embarrassing for him to wear."

Magnus shook his head and with a long, happy sigh, managed to stop laughing. "No, not slutty. Just really, really, really cute!" Magnus was practically exploding with excitement.

Clary sighed inwardly as he said this. She had been prepared to see Alec walk out of the bathroom wearing little more than a 'skirt'. Thankfully it wasn't anything like that though. No matter how much she liked Alec as a friend, she didn't want to see him dressed like that.

As they sat there, waiting for Alec to emerge from the bathroom, Simon yawned. "I'm kind of tired."

"Too bad. We're playing all night long." Isabelle said, leaning against her boyfriend.

"Then I'm hungry." Simon complained.

"Go get food then. We do have such a thing as a kitchen." Jace pointed out the library door.

Isabelle sat up. "I could go make us something to eat."

This was followed by a shout of "Please don't!" from Simon, a "Um…that's ok." from Clary, a "If you do, warn me ahead of time so I can make it to bathroom with Alec and lock the door." from Magnus, and one "Please save me this torture!" from Jace.

Isabelle huffed and leaned back against Simon.

A minute of silence passed.

Finally, Jace sighed. "Alec!" he yelled. "Are you coming out anytime soon?"

After a pause, Alec answered. "I can't get it on, so – "

Magnus interrupted by shooting up in his seat. "I'll help you get it on!"

"No, no, no! That's ok! I-I got it." came the hurried reply.

Magnus, looking extremely disappointed, slumped back down in his seat.

Nobody said anything as they waited some more for Alec to reappear from the bathroom. Isabelle had the sneaking suspicion that her older brother was just hiding out in the bathroom, waiting until he got the chance to escape to his room. She was about to yell at him to get his ass out of the bathroom when the door clicked open.

Everyone turned to look as Alec emerged from the bathroom, wearing the maid's outfit Magnus had picked out for him**. (** art/i-cosplay-cafe-maid-outfit-79881099** here is the link to what Alec's outfit looks like. I don't feel like describing it right now)**

Clary giggled. "Omg Alec, that outfit is so cute!"

Alec, whose face was blushing bright red, ignored her and quickly walked over to his and Magnus's loveseat, sitting down beside his boyfriend and staring down at his feet, which were covered in black high heels that Magnus had insisted he wear.

Isabelle nodded. "It really is very cute Alec."

Alec mumbled something that nobody except Magnus heard. The warlock laughed at whatever it was and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, pulling him into his lap.

"If it makes you feel better Alec, we can all gang up on Jace." Simon said.

Jace laughed. "You guys could never beat me at this game. I am the dare master!"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Of course you are."

Isabelle suddenly laughed. "I see that someone has recently waxed their legs."

Alec's face blushed even more. "Magnus made me." he defended himself, still looking at the ground.

This caused Jace to laugh even more. "And Alec, where did you learn how to walk in high heels?" he asked when he could breath, referring to when Alec had made it from the bathroom to the couch without stumbling.

Alec made a pitiful little noise and buried his head in Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus in turn glared at Jace. "I will have you know that is also my 'fault', and learning to walk in high heels is wonderful for your balance."

Jace scoffed. "Ya, right."

Clary glared at her boyfriend. "Be nice. And Alec, it's your turn now."

Alec looked up. His face was still red, but not as much as a second ago. "Isabelle, truth or dare."

"Dare."

Alec frowned. He wasn't very good at thinking of dares. Magnus leaned forward and whispered an idea in his ear. Alec giggled as manly as a gay guy in a maid's costume could. (Which wasn't that manly)

"Ok, Isabelle I dare you to either make out with Church-"

"Ew! Fuck no!" she screeched, shivering slightly at the very idea.

"-or a tickle me Elmo."

Isabelle snarled. "Give me the doll."

Magnus snapped his fingers and a tickle me Elmo doll appeared in the shadow hunters lap.

Isabelle grabbed the thing and held it up, even with her face.

"Do it Isabelle. Kiss that doll!" Jace yelled.

Isabelle brought the doll to her lip and kissed it. After about a minute of this, she stopped her make out session and threw the Elmo.

Jace just barely ducked in time to miss it hitting his head. "Hey! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Clary, truth or dare." Isabelle said to his girlfriend, completely ignoring him.

"Dare." Clary said without thinking.

"I dare you to drop ten pieces of ice down your bra and leave them there until they melt."

Clary shrugged. "Ok."

"Alec, since you are dressed as a maid, can you go get the ice?" Isabelle asked.

Alec groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But I don't want to get up." To further state this point, Alec snuggled closer to Magnus.

"But – "

"Hey hasn't it been ten turns by now?" Simon cut in.

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to change out of this." Before anyone could do anything, Simon was gone from the room. He returned a moment later in his normal clothes, and not the cat costume.

"Now, about the ice." Isabelle was about to get up and go get it, seeing as nobody else was going to, but Magnus snapped and a cup full of ice appeared on the table in front of Clary.

Gulping, Clary grabbed the first piece. She yelped as she dropped it down her bra. "This is cold!" but she continued on, adding nine more pieces.

"Good job Clary. Now it's your turn."

"S-Simon, truth or d-dare." Clary's teeth chattered.

"How about dare."

Clary thought a moment. "I d-dare you t-to…u-um…do the s-splits."

"Clary, why do you always make me do that?" Simon asked as he stood up.

"Because I k-know you c-can't do them, a-and it's so f-funny to watch you t-try."

It was after five minutes of watching Simon struggle that Clary took pity on him. "Y-you can stop n-now S-Simon."

With a relieved sigh Simon sat back down besides Isabelle. "Thank you Clary. Now, Isabelle, truth or dare."

"How about truth."

"Do you like me or are you just dating me for the fun of it?"

Isabelle smiled at him. "I really do like you."

Jace made a gagging noise. Clary punched him in the stomach. "Be nice!" she hissed.

"Ok, my turn. Magnus, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to…try and strip Alec out of all of his clothes."

Magnus grinned and moved a hand to grab the bottom of Alec's maid skirt. Alec slowly looked at Magnus and narrowed his eyes. Knowing what that look meant, Magnus moved his hand back to the shadow hunters waist.

"There, I tried."

Jace snorted. "You wimp."

Magnus didn't say anything. He knew Alec would beat him – probably with the high heels he wore – if he tried anything.

"My turn. Jace. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to moon the camera."

Isabelle and Simon laughed at Jace's surprised expression. Clary tried not to laugh. For her boyfriend's sake. She failed.

Turning his back to the camera, Jace slid down his pants. "Get a long look at my ass camera!" he yelled. After a good twenty seconds he pulled his pants back up and sat down.

"Ok, so Simon, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What was the weirdest thing you have ever done?"

Simon laughed. "Probably when I ate a piece of something black off the street."

Isabelle looked disgusted. "And I kissed you!"

"Yep."

"Ew!"

"Ok, before we continue the game, we should take a bathroom break and get some snacks." Clary said, already standing up.

Jace shrugged. "Ok." he stood up and followed Clary out of the room.

Isabelle and Simon got up to follow as well.

Leaving Magnus and Alec alone in the library.

"Are you hungry Alec?" Magnus asked after a moment's silence.

"Ya."

"What do you want to eat?"

"How about skittles." Alec knew Magnus loved skittles. Probably because they were rainbow colored and in all the commercials it said "Taste the rainbow" at the end.

The warlock snapped and a bowl of skittles appeared on the table.

"And some popcorn?"

A bowl of popcorn appeared next to the skittles.

Alec leaned forward and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Magnus watched him eat it for a moment.

"So Alec. Do you love popcorn?"

Alec nodded.

Magnus bit his lip to keep from laughing. He knew Alec wouldn't get the joke, which made this so much funnier. To try and not laugh, Magnus snapped in a bottle in and took a sip.

"But it has to be the right type of popcorn."

Magnus chocked on the water. Gaining his composure, he looked at Alec. "Is that so?"

"Ya. Not all of it is very good." Alec grabbed the bowl of popcorn and held it in his lap while he ate some more.

Seeing as Alec still didn't get the joke, Magnus decided to give him a hint. "So, do you like to do popcorn reading or popcorn watching more?"

Alec frowned, clearly confused. "You can't watch or read popcorn. It's a food, you eat it."

Magnus couldn't help it and laughed. Alec's look of confusion only made him laugh harder. When he had calmed down, he looked at Alec, who was still frowning. "Did you not get the joke?" he asked.

Alec shook his head.

Magnus sighed. He was about to tell Alec the joke, but the other four chose that moment to return with some snacks.

"I'll tell you later." He said quickly.

Alec just shrugged.

"So, it's Simons turn, right?" Clary asked.

Simon nodded. "Yes, it is my turn. Jace, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to get dressed in one of Isabelle's dresses for a photoshoot."

**Another ending in the middle of a dare.**

**I want to thank FloridaGirl for those amazing ideas! I used a few of them, and I plan on using some of the others. They were amazing! So, here is a cyber-cookie FloridaGirl! **

**And if anyone else has any ideas, I would love to hear them! I will you give you a cyber-cookie look FloridaGirl got! And I will be needing a lot of ideas if this is going to be more than 4 chapters. I wonder if Google has anything….**


	3. Chapter 3

"One of Isabelle's dresses?"

Simon nodded. "Yes, one of Isabelle's dresses."

Figuring it couldn't get any worse for him, Alec decided to taunt his brother. "Are you going to wimp out Jace?"

Jace glared at him. If he had a seraph blade right now, Alec would be running for his life. Has fast as he could run in high heels anyways.

"No, I'm not going to wimp out. Unlike somebody on their first dare." He gave Alec a pointed stare.

"Hey, if you were dared to strip in front of everyone else you would too!"

Jace laughed. "And deny everyone this?" he waved his hands towards his body. Clary giggled at this.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Magnus laughed. "You wish you compared to Alec. He's so much hotter than you. And he doesn't act arrogant and isn't rude. Like you." Alec shifted uncomfortably, his face turning a bit red as Magnus complimented him.

Jace ignored this. He stood up and headed towards the library door. "Come on Isabelle!"

Isabelle got up and followed. She returned a minute later, stumbling in her laughter.

"So, what will Jace be wearing?" Simon asked, helping Isabelle sit down on the couch.

"A very short, tight red cequinced dress."

"This is going to be interesting." Alec muttered to himself.

Magnus chuckled and pulled Alec closer against himself. One hand moved down to play with the bottom of his skirt**(never thought I would say that)**and Alec blushed.

Jace entered the room. He was indeed wearing a short sequinced dress. **(Here is the very long link to a picture of Isabelle's dress that Jace is wearing. ** imgres?q=red+sequin+dress&num=10&hl=en&tbm=isch&tbnid=9kMyeYhAekA3OM:&imgrefurl= bookmark/red-black-two-tone-sequin-dress-clothing-desireclothingcouk-726989&docid=q1vvnjjAxZ24mM&imgurl= &w=600&h=686&ei=Y0ItUK6EEcqmiQL7oYDwDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=107&vpy=50&dur=772&hovh=240&hovw=210&tx=100&ty=132&sig=107038990022052163573&page=1&tbnh=158&tbnw=138&start=0&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:115&biw=1007&bih=545**)**

Simon and Magnus burst into laughter. Clary looked a bit freaked out, while Alec seemed a bit sick.

Isabelle clapped her hands. "You look wonderful!" she said in a mocking tone.

Magnus, with tears of pure laughter streaming down his face, nodded. "There is no way you pull off that dress!"

Jace put his hands on his hips. "You guys didn't laugh at Alec and he's wearing a maids outfit!"

"One, Alec is my boyfriend. I would never laugh at him, just laugh with him. Two, Alec happens to look very cute and sexy like this. Unlike you. You remind me of a…what is it you remind me of?" the warlock frowned as he thought.

"You look ridiculous!" Simon grabbed the camera that had been filming him and pointed it at Jace. "This will count as your photoshoot."

"Strike a pose!" Isabelle yelled.

Jace did.

Everyone was laughing when five minutes later Jace left to change out of the dress. He returned and sat back down in his spot. Simon set the camera back down on the table, facing himself and Isabelle.

"Ok, who oh who should I ask?" Jace pretended to think about it. He already knew he was going to ask. He was going to get revenge for Alec taunting him again. "Alec, truth or dare."

"Why do you always ask Alec?" Simon asked him.

"Because I like getting revenge."

"For what? I never did anything!"

"Yes you did! It's still your fault I had to make out with Simon –" both boys shivered at the memory "- and your fault I had to dress like a girl! And your dating him!" he pointed at Magnus.

"And why is that a bad thing?" Magnus questioned.

"You bother me." was all Jace said.

"Well I think making me dress like a maid makes us even." Alec stated.

Jace sighed. "Fine. We're even." He looked at Magnus. "Truth or dare warlock."

"Jace, I don't think you can change who you ask." Clary said.

"Well, I'm changing who I ask."

Clary sighed. "Those aren't the rules, but fine."

"So, pick warlock." Jace sneered.

Magnus thought a moment. "I don't trust you, so truth."

Jace growled. He had been planning on Magnus picking dare, so he could get his revenge. With the perfect dare. Now he had to think of a question to ask. While he thought about it, there was something he had always wanted to Magnus.

"Do you really love my brother or is just an act of some kind?"

None of the others had been expecting Jace to ask such a serious question, and their surprise at it showed.

Magnus nodded. "Yes, I really do love your brother."

Jace seemed satisfied.

"Magnus, your turn." Clary said, breaking the silence that followed.

"Right. Um, Clary truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Jocelyn and Luke and ask them how they would feel about becoming grandparents."

Clary pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Should I tell them I'm pregnant?"

"Do it!" Isabelle exclaimed.

The red head nodded.

"Put it on speaker." Simon insisted.

Clary changed her phone to speaker and called. It rang three times before being picked up.

"Hey honey. Is everything ok?" Jocelyn's voice came through the speaker.

"Ya mom, everything's fine."

"I'm glad to hear it. Are you still over at the Institute?"

"Ya."

"Tell them I said hi, ok?"

"Ok mom."

"Is Simon there?"

"Ya, he's here. Um, is Luke there with you mom?"

"Yes, he's here sweetie. Why?"

"I need to ask both of you something."

"Ok. I have you on speaker, so we're both listening." Luke said.

"What was your question?"

"Um…what I wanted to ask was…hypothetically speaking of course, how would you guys feel about becoming grandparents?"

On the other line Luke could be heard swearing.

"Honey, are you ok?" Jocelyn asked frantically.

"Ya, but -"

"Are you…going to be a mother?"

Isabelle was laughing silently, tears running down her face and a hand over her mouth. Simon and Jace were both grinning, and Magnus had to bury his face in Alec's shoulder to keep from laughing.

"Yes mom. I'm pregnant."

"Who is the father?"

Clary looked at Magnus, who was too busy trying not to laugh to notice. She looked at Jace. He shrugged.

"Clary?"

"Oh, um, the father is…Frank."

"Frank? Whose Frank?" Luke asked.

"He's someone I met…" Simon was mouthing something to Clary. When she finally understood, she grinned. "In an alleyway."

"An alley?"

"Yes."

"Is he there with you?" Luke growled.

"Yes."

"Can we speak to him?"

Clary elbowed Jace.

"Oh, um, hello." he said in a very deep voice. "This is Frank."

"Listen Frank-"

Luke was cut off as Isabelle lost it and laughed. Simon did too, and soon they were all laughing, leaving Jocelyn and Luke confused.

Clary hung up the phone. "Ok, my turn. Simon, truth or dare?"

"Dare." The vampire said when he had stopped laughing.

"I dare you to kiss Alec."

Alec looked scared. "What?"

Simon frowned. "Why is everyone making me kiss other guys?"

"Because we all know that you're secretly gay." Jace told him.

"But he's dating me." Isabelle pointed out.

"Then he's bi."

"Are you going to do it?" Clary smirked.

"I don't think so."

"Your no fun Simon." Isabelle hit his arm playfully.

"Well excuse me."

"If you aren't going to do it, then take off your shirt."

Simon took off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. "Ok, my turn. Alec, truth or dare."

"Truth." Alec was personally tired of doing dares right now.

"Then…um…" Simon frowned as he tried to think of something.

Isabelle suddenly gasped. "I got it! Can I give Simon a question idea?"

Clary nodded. "That's allowed."

Isabelle leaned closer to Simon and whispered something in his ear.

Simon looked at Isabelle when she was done. "I'm not asking that!"

"Fine then. Um…oh, I got it. how long did you have a crush on Jace?"

Alec flushed. "Um…"

Jace laughed. "Ya, how long did you LOOOOVVVVEEEE me?"

Magnus glared at him. "Alec never loved you."

Everyone looked at Alec, who looked down at his feet. "I didn't love you Jace. It was just like…a crush. And it was only for a few months."

"Of course." Isabelle didn't look like she believed him. "Your turn Alec."

"Um…how much longer do we have to play this game?"

"We're playing all night long." Isabelle said.

Alec sighed. "Ok. um…Isabelle, truth or dare."

"How about truth."

Alec had finally recovered from being asked about his crush on Jace and was now looking at his sister as he thought of something to ask. "What is your biggest fear?"

Isabelle answered immidiently. "Blenders."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Blenders?"

"Yes. Every time I use one, I feel like it's about to blow up in my face."

"They are kind of scary." Clary said quietly.

Simon nodded. "Ok Isabelle, your turn." he said.

Isabelle grinned. "Alec, truth or dare."

"But I just asked you."

"It's not against the rules to ask the person that asked you. Just as long as you don't continue o go back and forth." Clary explained.

"Ok. Then dare."

Isabelle couldn't help it laughed. She had been hoping he would pick that! Alec looked a little scared.

"I dare you to let Magnus give you a blow job right here in front of us."

Clary and Simon looked sick, scared, ready to laugh, and somehow intrigued. Jace was laughing his ass off and Magnus was looking quite happy.

Alec turned bright red. "What?!"

"You heard me."

"I wish I didn't." Alec muttered.

"Are you going to do it? Because if not take off the skirt." Isabelle said.

Alec hesitated. "Um…I don't know. But can I go use the bathroom first?"

Isabelle nodded and Alec left to the bathroom.

"While we wait and just for fun." Isabelle looked at Magnus. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Magnus answered warily.

"I dare you to dress in a plain gray suit for the rest of the night. And no glitter."

Magnus gaped. "Plain…gray? No…glitter?"

"Yes."

Jace smirked. "I don't think you can do it."

Magnus glared at him. "I can too." Standing up he stormed from the room. When he returned he was dressed in a drab, plain gray, form fitting suit with a white undershirt and bright blue tie. His hair had been washed out, all the dye and glitter gone, leaving it hanging down. His makeup was all gone as well. The occasional piece of glitter was still in his hair or on his face, but it took too long to take all of it out.

Jace laughed as Magnus sat back down, looking very down. "How does it feel, sparkles? Oh wait, I guess I can't call you that anymore."

Clary looked sympathetic for him. "Magnus, are you going to be ok?"

Magnus nodded.

Isabelle looked at Magnus thoughtfully. "Your hair looks really good when it's down and without colors."

"Thanks." Magnus muttered sadly.

Simon was about to say some when Alec returned from the bathroom. He sat down by Magnus and looked his boyfriend over.

"Magnus, why are you wearing…that? And what happened to your hair and makeup?"

Magnus looked at Alec pitifully. "You think I look ugly, don't you?!"

"No no no! I would never think your ugly, no matter what you do. I was just curious."

Simon explained. "Isabelle dared him to."

Alec nodded.

Magnus, who still appeared rather pathetic and pitiful, cuddled up closer to Alec, lying his head on the others shoulder.

"So, since Isabelle dared Magnus, do I not have to do my dare?" Alec said hopefully.

"I guess if you don't want to." Isabelle sighed. "So, are you doing it?"

"No."

Isabelle sighed. "Fine. Then who wants to go now?"

"Why don't we take another break?" Clary suggested.

"Alright. We can start playing again in…what, twenty minutes?" Simon looked at the others.

Everyone nodded.

"Then be back in twenty minutes."

**Thanks again to FloridaGirl for more wonderful ideas. Have another cookie!**

**And there are a few more ideas people gave me, and I am going to use those in the next chapter. I still need more ideas though! *hint hint***

**And in the last chapter, I hope you guys the popcorn joke. If you didn't…well…ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

While they were on their little twenty minute break from the truth or dare game, Clary and Isabelle went to the kitchen. Isabelle had claimed to have a wonderful dare idea.

Isabelle immediately began getting out bowls and things out of the cabinet.

"What exactly is your dare idea?" Clary asked as she watched her friend.

"Since he always complains about it so much, I'm going to dare Jace to eat some of my cookies." Isabelle started mixing some things together.

"So we're making cookies." Clary said to herself. She frowned when she saw Isabelle putting lemon juice and chocolate chips in the bowl. "I don't think you put lemon juice in cookies."

She shrugged. "This is how I've always made." As she said this she spooned some mayo in the bowl.

Clary almost puked watching her make the cookies. She wondered what Jace would do when he actually ate them. If he ate them.

[Line break]

Simon had first gone to the bathroom on the break. When he got out, he went into the kitchen.

The moment he stepped over the threshold into the room, Simon was overwhelmed by the smell of something dead and burning.

"What did you guys kill?" he asked Clary and Isabelle accusingly.

"Nothing Simon. Isabelle's making cookies."

"Isabelle is cooking? Clary, didn't I tell you to keep her away from the cooking supplies?"

Clary nodded. "Yes, you did. But it's for a dare."

"Who has to eat them?" Simon asked, really hoping it wasn't himself.

"Jace." Isabelle smirked.

Simon had never really liked Jace, at all, but he suddenly felt very sympathetic for him.

[line break]

"Magnus, where did you go?" Alec called out, wishing his boyfriend would answer. As soon as the break had started, Magnus had said "Come on." to Alec, before running off. And Alec couldn't find where he had gone.

Alec had left the high heels in the library, and the semi see through, knee length tight black silky socks he wore left were actually very comfortable. Not that he would admit that to anyone.

With a sigh, Alec went to check his room.

When he got there, he opened the door and flicked the light on. Alec frowned when he saw that Magnus wasn't there.

Turning to leave, Alec jumped to find the warlock right in front of him.

Magnus grinned. "Hello darling." He put a hand on Alec's chest and backed him up into the room, shutting the door with his foot.

Alec was blushing furiously by the time the backs of his knees hit the bed.

"Do you remember earlier, when you were changing into the maids outfit?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked down at the outfit. "How could I forget?"

Magnus chuckled, putting his hands on his shadow hunter's shoulders. "Do you remember how I told you to put ALL of it on?"

"Yes." Alec frowned slightly, not sure where Magnus was going with this.

Magnus leaned closer to Alec, his breath ghosting across his face as he purred. "And do you also remember how I said that later I would be checking to make sure you did?"

"Y-yes."

Magnus smirked. "Good." His hands trailed down Alec's body to his hips. While his left hand stayed there his right moved back to Alec's ass.

Alec gulped as the warlock's left hand moved to the front of the skirt. Magnus quickly grabbed the bottom though and flipped it up.

"Hey!" Alec protested, trying to flip the skirt back down.

But Magnus kept it up long enough for him to see the tight, rainbow colored boxers that in black letters clearly stated "Magnus Bane owns this."

After a bit of struggling, Alec finally got the skirt back down. He glared at Magnus, who grinned. He started to say something when the door opened.

"Twenty minute break is over." Jace said. He tried not to think about what Magnus's hand was doing on his brother's ass.

Alec blushed and shoved Magnus's hands away. "Ok."

[Time skip]

When everyone had gathered back in the library to continue playing, there was a short silence.

Clary spoke first. "So, whose turn is it anyways?"

Simon shrugged. "I don't know."

Beside the vampire, Isabelle smiled. "Well, since nobody remembers, I will go first. Jace" she turned to her brother with an evil glint in her eye. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Jace said bravely.

Isabelle took a plate from where it sat on the couch beside her. She handed to Clary, who passed it to Jace. "I dare you to eat everything that is on that plate."

Jace looked at the plate suspiciously. It was covered with a couple of napkins, so he couldn't see what it was that he was about to eat. Shrugging and figuring it couldn't be that bad, Jace pulled the napkins off. He almost died at the sight of the cookies that had been hand made by Isabelle.

"Chow down." Simon laughed. He gagged when the smell of the freshly baked cookies reached him. "What did you put in those?" he asked his girlfriend.

"What I always put in them." She replied.

Alec looked at his parabatai sympathetically. He had eaten one of his sister's cookies once. Ten days later he was still stuck in the bathroom, puking his guts up in the toilet.

Jace picked up the first cookie. He looked at Alec. "You should go ahead and call the hospital. I'm going to need it."

Alec nodded and picked up his phone from the table.

[Time skip]

Jace set the now empty plate down on the table. "Done."

"Um…Jace, are you ok?" Clary asked. "You look a little green."

Jace started to answer when he was hit by a wave of nausea. He quickly exited to the bathroom.

"Ok, who wants to drive to the hospital?" Simon asked, grimacing slightly at the still lingering smell of the cookies.

"I will." Alec said, standing up.

Magnus sighed and leaned forward in the loveseat, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. "Come on. Can't we let blondie suffer a little more?"

Alec glared at him. "No."

"Fine."

[another time skip]

It took a good fifteen minutes to get Jace in the van. He sat in back seat, next to Clary. A bucket sat in his lap. Simon and Isabelle were in the middle, and Alec and Magnus were in the front, the latter driving. The passenger seat was empty, seeing as Magnus had decided to sit in the driver's seat with Alec in his lap.

"How long does it take to get to the hospital?" Clary asked, looking away from Jace as he threw up into the bucket.

"It depends on traffic." Alec answered.

"Alec, you really should have your seat belt on." Isabelle wasn't really that worried about him not being safe, but was just trying to embarrass him with the fact he sat in his boyfriends lap while driving.

Alec didn't say anything.

Magnus did though. "Isabelle, the seat belt wouldn't work with both of us."

Alec growled as they stopped at a red light. "Then why don't you go sit in the passenger seat like a normal person."

Magnus laughed. "Darling, I think we both know that I am far from normal."

Nobody spoke the rest of the drive.

Alec parked the van as close to the hospital as he could. They all got out, Simon and Clary helping Jace while Isabelle followed closely behind.

Magnus and Alec walked in front of them.

Simon wondered what the woman at the front desk thought when she looked up to see entering the hospital a tall Asian man in a gray suit, a slightly shorter boy in a maids outfit without shoes, a short red head and nerd with glasses practically dragging a green faced jock looking boy followed by a pretty girl in uncomfortably tall high heels.

"Can I help you?" she said, looking somewhat worried for the group.

"Um, our friend ate some cookies and…well, you can see the result." Alec explained simply, pointing at Jace.

The woman nodded. She got up and went into a back room, saying something to someone back there. She came back out a moment later. From down one of the halls, a few nurses came, pushing a gurney. They helped Jace lay down on it before pushing it off down the hall.

The woman from the front desk indicated some chairs against the wall. "Your friend will be taken care of. If the rest of you want to sit down."

Clary smiled at her. "Thank you."

The five went and sat down, Simon in between Clary and Isabelle, Alec by his sister, and Magnus on his other side.

"What should we do while we wait?" Simon asked the others.

"I know something we could do." Magnus said, grinning.

"What?"

"Well, it's really only going to keep me and Alec occupied, but the only thing I need for it is a bathroom. Or some other private spot."

Isabelle laughed while Alec face palmed. He had hoped nobody else would hear that other than his friends, but judging by the nurse at the front desks expression, she had heard it.

"Does anyone else know what can do that does not involve anything sexual at all?" Simon rephrased.

When nobody answered, he sighed. "Well alright then."

Isabelle sighed. This was going to be a boring rest of the night if the doctors didn't hurry up and fix Jace.

**Sorry this took a while to be updated, but school starts tomorrow and I've been really worried about it, so I didn't have the patience to sit down and type. With school, I won't be able to update all that often, but I'm going to try and update at least once a week. It mainly depends on homework and such. Sound good? **

**I really appreciate everyone reviewing this and adding it to their favorites/alerts. It encourages me to write more and to write faster. **


	5. Chapter 5

Alec groaned, leaning sideways and resting his head on Magnus's shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" Isabelle asked him while examining her nails.

"I can't believe I'm in public…wearing a dress." Alec pouted.

"We've been here for an hour and you're just now worrying about it?" Simon pointed out. He had in his hand one of the cameras from the Institute, which he had brought with him earlier to film what happened. Nobody had noticed it yet.

"I was too busy worrying about Jace needing stomach surgery."

Clary, who had been half asleep and not paying attention, bolted upright in her seat. "Jace needs stomach surgery?!"

The woman at the front desk looked at her. "Please keep your voice down." She scolded.

"Sorry." Clary said sheepishly.

Alec looked at the red head. "No, Jace isn't getting stomach surgery."

"Although with your sisters cooking you never know." Magnus muttered. Only Alec heard him luckily. Isabelle would have slapped him for insulting her cooking skills, even though they were insult worthy.

It was about another later that a doctor returned, followed by a still slightly green looking Jace.

Clary quickly stood up. "Is he ok?"

The doctor nodded. "Your friend is fine, although he might be feeling a bit nauseous for a little bit."

{Line break}

After finishing up at the hospital, the six companions left the building to the parking lot, Jace needing help from Clary as to not fall on his face.

They all got back in the seats they were in on the too the hospital, although this time Alec forced Magnus to sit in the passenger seat.

As Alec started the engine, Isabelle turned to talk to Simon, but frowned. "Simon, why do you have a camera?"

"Oh, I brought it with us so we could still film everything that happens."

"We just went to the hospital." Clary pointed out.

"Yes, but you never know when something interesting that you never want to forget will happen."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and Clary went back to asking Jace if he was ok over and over again.

"Hey, why don't we continue with the game now?" Magnus piped up. Nobody complained, so he continued. "Jace, I do believe it's your turn."

The blond nodded. "Clary, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"When I was in the hospital, were you worried about me?"

"Yes. I thought you were going to die. And Alec talking about stomach surgery didn't help."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking about stomach surgery."

"Anyways." Isabelle interrupted, knowing that a cat fight was about to start. "Clary, it is your turn."

"Ok. Magnus, truth or dare?"

The warlock thought a moment. "How about dare."

"Ok." Clary had to think a moment. "I dare you to start yelling at the people in the car next to us." She indicated a car driving alongside them. It appeared to be filled with collage aged football jocks.

Magnus shrugged. "Ok." he turned to the window and rolled it down. "Hey!"

The driver of the car looked briefly at Magnus. "What do you want?" he yelled back.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." the jock seemed confused.

Magnus wrinkled his nose. "No wonder. You're really ugly."

The jock opened his mouth to speak, but Magnus didn't give him the chance to. "I bet you're really stupid too. Can you even understand me?"

He started to answer, but whatever the driver had to say was lost as Alec turned down a different road.

"That was entertaining." Isabelle smiled.

"Ok. Alec, truth or dare."

"Um, isn't it kind of dangerous for me, the person driving the car, to play?"

"No Alec just pick one." Jace butted in.

"Ok. Then I guess…dare."

"Dare?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes because knowing you, I don't want to pick truth."

"Ok then." The warlock grinned. "I dare you to drink martinis until I tell you to stop."

Clary gasped. "But he's driving! We could get in a wreck!"

"Then I can make the car drive automatically with magic." Magnus said with a snap of his fingers. Alec removed his hands from the steering wheel and the car kept going. Snapping again, a tall glass appeared in his hand. He handed it to Alec. "Drink up."

Alec sighed.

[Ten glasses later]

"And it was like, sorry sir, but you to fat, it's not gonna work." Alec slurred out. He reached out to take another martini from Magnus but the warlock shook his head.

"I think you've you had enough."

Alec pouted. "Fine."

Jace sighed. "At least he's done telling us about that fat guy. I didn't even understand half of it."

"You know, I think for the safety of us all, we should wait until we get back to the Institute to continue." Simon said, watching as Alec tried to get Magnus to kiss him.

Everyone agreed to this. Well, everyone except Alec.

There was silence for a few minutes. It was only when they were stopped at a red light in the middle of town that Jace spoke up.

"You know Magnus, I didn't think you would own such a rundown van like this."

Magnus frowned. "This isn't my car."

"Oh, then Simon…well, it is your kind of car, so-"

Simon cut him off with a short laugh. "I wouldn't own this."

Jace turned to his girlfriend. "Clary, is this yours then?"

"Nope. Luke and my mom won't let me have one."

"Isabelle…?"

Isabelle laughed lightly. "This is the ugliest car ever. I wouldn't ever buy it."

Everyone in the vehicle turned to Alec.

"Please tell me this is your car that you owned but none of us knew about." Jace said.

Alec shook his head and giggled slightly. "No."

A brief silence followed, only broken when Simon spoke up. "So…whose car is this?"

Magnus looked back at Simon, and then turned to Alec. "Darling, where did you get the keys from?"

Alec shrugged, too drunk to really care. "We were leaving the Institute and in a hurry to get Jace to the hospital. I saw this van sitting there with the keys on the hood and I just assumed it was one of yours, so I just…grabbed the keys. Was that a bad thing?"

The loud sound of sirens filled the air.

"Yes Alec. That was a very bad thing to do!" Jace growled.

Clary was hyperventilating. "We just stole a car!"

Simon looked panicked. "What do we do?"

"We're going to go to jail!" Clary screeched.

"I'm not going to jail!" Isabelle shouted. "I am way too good for that!" she threw the side door open and jumped out.

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked her.

"You're boyfriends the one that stole the car, not me! Call me when you guys get out of the slammer!" she turned and ran.

Clary said something unintelligible that sounded something "I'm too young to get arrested" but could have been something else entirely, and exited the car, racing off after Isabelle.

Jace grinned. "See you!" and left after the two girls.

Magnus opened his door and dragged a still drunk and giggling Alec out of the car with him. Simon followed, camera in hand. The three sprinted after the others.

Looking over his shoulder, Simon saw police giving chase. He couldn't help but laugh. Something about running from police for accidently stealing a car with a guy in a suit, another guy dressed as a maid and drunk off his ass, following a sick boy and two girls was just hilarious.

Up ahead, Jace Izzy and Clary had stopped running, having no idea they were being chased by police. They looked a bit surprised to see Alec, Magnus and Simon run by, but understood why they hadn't stopped when they saw the police.

Clary screamed and started running, Izzy following her. Jace started to follow them but he was feeling sick again. He didn't have the strength to keep going, so he waited for the police to catch up.

When they did, two of them stopped and hand cuffed him while the rest kept chasing his friends.

"Am I in trouble?" Jace asked.

One man nodded.

Jace sighed. "Why are you chasing us?"

"A stolen vehicle was reported, and we found it stopped at a red light. If you had stayed in the vehicle when you heard the sirens you wouldn't have been in that much trouble, but by running it makes it look you did something wrong." the same police answered. "Although we did find traces of alcohol in the car, and you don't appear to be 21, and neither did your friends."

Jace inwardly cursed. Stupid truth or dare!

**A bit shorter and really random, but I love random and unexpected things to happen in a story. Only if their funny though. If their sad, then…no, just no.**

**Sorry this is a bit short.**

**School has actually been going better than I thought it would. I haven't had a whole bucket load of homework either, which is good. The only classes I'll probably have homework in every night are Math(uhg, shoot me now) English(yay!) and sometimes Spanish. The rest of my classes I doubt having nightly homework. Like math. I mean, homework on the first day of school? Really?**

**Basic point of my mini rant: I will be able to update more often than I thought I would.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! **

**Before I go, two things though.**

**1: I would love it if you guys reviewed and tell me what you thought, and if you gave me more ideas. I plan on keeping this going as long as possible. It will probably end up being more than one night.**

**2: i don't remember what I was going to put here, so…ya.**

**Please review and I will try to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This chapter isn't my favorite, but I just can't work on it any longer.**

After a few minutes of running, Magnus and Alec finally stopped. They hadn't gotten very far away, seeing as Alec could barely put one foot in front of the other.

Magnus looked around, frowning when he didn't see Isabelle, Clary or Simon. He knew Jace had been caught by the police. He hadn't really expected him to get away from them.

Alec started giggling as he picked a dandelion from a patch of grass in between two pieces of concrete in the sidewalk and held it up to Magnus's face. "Look at the pretty flower!"

Magnus pushed his hand away. "That's not a flower Alec. it's a weed."

Alec frowned. "It's a weed?"

"Yes."

Alec nodded. Holding the dandelion up to his nose, he started to smell it.

Magnus rolled his eyes as he realized what Alec was thinking in his drunken state. "It's a flower weed Alec, not the drug weed." He took the weed from the younger and tossed it away.

Alec either didn't notice, or just didn't care, to busy watching a moth fly by.

Magnus turned to Alec as he decided on what to do. "Alec, I need you to stay here while I go and find Isabelle, Simon and Clary, ok?"

Alec nodded. "ok. I'll stay here with you."

"No, you stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes. Ok?"

Again, Alec nodded.

"Ok, so just stay right here and don't move." The warlock turned and started back in the direction he had come from.

Alec watched as Magnus disappeared from sight. For a few moments he stood there, like Magnus had wanted. But after a few more moments, he began to get bored, standing in the same spot. With a small giggle, he decided to follow Magnus.

After walking a little ways, he realized he didn't know where Magnus had gone.

Before he could pick a direction to go, a white and black police car pulled up to the curb. The window of the passenger seat rolled down.

Before the police or Alec could say anything, Jace, who was in the back of the car with Izzy, pounded on the window. "Alec! their taking me to jail!"

Alec laughed for whatever reason.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Alec is such a weird drunk."

One of the police officers got out of the car. "Excuse me…" he dragged off, looking Alec up and down, a little confused as too what gender he should call him. "Sir? Do you know these two?" he indicated into the back of the car.

Alec nodded. "their my sister." He giggled. "I mean, one is my sister. He's my brother."

The officer nodded. "And were you in the stolen vehicle with them?"

Alec suddenly stopped laughing. His eyes filled with tears. "I didn't mean to steal it, but Jace was sick, and we had to get to the hospital."

"Ok. well, I'm going to have to ask you to come with us to the station, seeing as you stole a car, weither on purpose or not, and your obviously underaged and very drunk, seeing as your wearing that."

From the squad cars back seat Isabelle laughed. "No, he was dressed like that before he got drunk."

Alec just nodded and willingly got into the back of the car with his brother and sister.

[line break]

Magnus had been walking for about ten minutes, but he couldn't find the others. What made that worse was the fact that Alec wasn't where he had told him to stay.

Although in hinsight, he should have known Alec wouldn't stay there.

As Magnus contemplated on what to do, his phone rang. Quickly answering it, Magnus was greeted by a very bored sounding voice telling him that he was needed that the police station.

With a tired sigh, Magnus started towards the station.

[line break]

At the police station, Isabelle saw that Simon and Clary were already there.

The officers told her, Jace, and Alec to sit on a bench with them and wait. What they were waiting for the were not told.

"How did you guys end up here?" Jace asked Simon and Clary.

"Well, I was running and tripped on a log, and then Simon tripped over me." the red head answered.

Simon nodded. "ya. I hit my arm and bruised it." he held up his left arm and pointed to a large, purpling spot. "But the camera is safe, so it was worth it."

Isabelle was the only one who cared about this. Jace was too busy telling Clary how he got 'captured' by the 'enemy' as he called them. When he was done, he looked at Isabelle. "So how did you get caught?"

Isabelle gave a dramatic sigh. "Well you see, I was running at first, but then I started to get hot and sweat, and that would really ruin my hair, so I stopped."

Jace then turned to Alec, who was playing with his skirt and singing something about gummi worms and Magnus under his breath. He already knew how he had gotten caught, but quite frankly, Jace was worried about him.

"Alec, are you ok?"

Alec looked up, giggling. "Yes."

"How drunk is he?" Simon asked nobody in particular.

"Very." Isabelle responded.

[line break]

When Magnus finally made it to the police station, he saw the other five all there. Inwardly, he sighed in relief, glad that Alec was here and hadn't been picked up by some creeper.

Alec was the first to notice him. "Magnus!" he yelled. Jumping up from his seat, he ran over and hugged the warlock.

"Hello Alec." Magnus sighed.

"Magnus, you have to bail us out." Jace said from where he still sat.

"They aren't throwing us in jail." Isabelle argued.

"Well their planning something. I just know it."

"No they aren't Jace. We're just here until someone, aka Magnus, gets them to let us go." Isabelle said.

Clary frowned. "I don't think that-"

"Doesn't matter Clary." Jace cut off his girlfriend.

Magnus ignored them both and prying Alec from himself, he steered the still drunk boy over to a chair. "Stay here."

Alec pouted, but did as he said and stayed sitting there as Magnus left to go talk to the police. When the warlock returned, he was smiling.

"Come on guys. We can go now."

Alec jumped up and hugged Magnus again. The others all stood up as well, Clary frowning. "Magnus, how did you get them to let us go so easily?"

Magnus looked at her in disbelief. "I'm a warlock Clary. It's wasn't that hard."

The six teenagers left the police station and piled back into the acidentily stolen vehicle. Magnus had somehow managed to convince them that it was their car, and that the whole thing was just a big misunderstanding.

They sat there in the parking lot for a few minutes, completely silent.

Isabelle broke the silence. "So, whose turn is it?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Isabelle, I don't think we should keep playing."

Isabelle glared at him. "When I said we would be playing all night long, I meant it."

**Sorry this is out a lot later than it was suppose too be, but last weekend when I planned on finishing it I ended up going to homecoming, then this week I didn't feel like it. sorry about that.**


End file.
